


Goretober 2019

by Anaquilibria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kingsman (Movies), Original Work, Torchwood, Twin Peaks
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble Collection, Goretober 2019, Multi, each drabble has its own warnings, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 11,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaquilibria/pseuds/Anaquilibria
Summary: Сборник драбблов с Goretober-2019 на Diary.Каждая глава — отдельный драббл с отдельной шапкой, предупреждениями etc.За драббл я считаю фик размером до тысячи слов включительно. Названия глав — темы дней.





	1. Истечение кровью (PG-13; джен; Kingsman/Twin Peaks; 212 слов)

**Author's Note:**

> Тег "Don't copy to another site" стоит у всех моих фиков, чтобы один сторонний сервис не копировал тексты без разрешения. Но если вы вдруг хотите разместить мой фик у себя или перевести его, можно написать мне с запросом.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Автор**: Anaquilibria  
**Фандом**: Kingsman / Twin Peaks  
**Категория**: джен  
**Пейринг/Персонажи**: Гарри Харт, БОБ  
**Рейтинг**: PG-13  
**Жанр**: общий, ниочёмка  
**Размер**: 212 слов  
**Предупреждения**: хэдшот

После выстрела Валентайна Гарри не умирает.

Он лежит на асфальте, и небо над ним как будто ненастоящее, бумажное, ослепительно голубое и плоское. В левом глазу раскалённая темнота; Гарри удивлённо думает, что после пули в голову должно быть больнее, и только спустя несколько мгновений понимает, что после пули в голову не должно быть ничего.

Скрежет металла по асфальту становится тише, и Гарри отчаянно рвётся из тела, пытается шевельнуться, издать хоть какой-то звук, чтобы Валентайн обернулся, чтобы понял, что Гарри ещё жив, чтобы вспомнил про контрольный выстрел —

— Поздно, — говорит БОБ внутри него.

Гарри привычно концентрируется, подчиняя его, загоняя обратно в самый тёмный угол — и не может. Тело Гарри погибает, кровь Гарри пропитывает волосы, а БОБ первый раз за столько лет стал полностью свободен, и теперь оттесняет его легко и безо всякого сопротивления.

В голове вспыхивает картинка: Гарри видит себя со стороны в неопределённом будущем, где от смертельной раны остался только уродливый шрам, а из единственного оставшегося глаза смотрит БОБ. Если бы Гарри хоть как-то контролировал своё тело, сейчас его бы вырвало.

Он позволяет черноте медленно расползаться по сознанию. Есть какое-то слабое утешение в том, что он не увидит, как БОБ распорядится тем, что останется от Гарри.

БОБ выдёргивает его назад, и голову Гарри заполняет его хихиканье.

Парализованный и беспомощный, Гарри слышит шум приближающегося вертолёта.


	2. Психопатия/социопатия; сумасшествие (R; слэш; Torchwood; 571 слово)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Название**: Бессмертные  
**Автор**: Anaquilibria  
**Фандом**: The Torchwood Archive  
**Категория**: слэш  
**Пейринг/Персонажи**: Джек Харкнесс/Янто Джонс  
**Рейтинг**: R  
**Жанр**: драма, ангст  
**Размер**: 572 слова  
**Предупреждения**: множественная смерть персонажа  
**От автора**: собственно архив Торчвуда, о котором идёт речь — астероид в далёком будущем, где среди всего прочего находится что-то вроде цифровых копий торчвудских сотрудников. Автор любит фанонить, что среди этих копий есть один "оцифрованный" настоящий человек — Янто, которого торчвудский суперкомпьютер решила воскресить единственным доступным ей способом.

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит Джек, лёжа головой на коленях Янто.

Уголки глаз Джека морщатся от расслабленной полуулыбки, и что-то раздражающе полузабытое мелькает на краю сознания Янто.

— Ты ненастоящий, — привычно отвечает он.

Джек игнорирует его. Осознание своей ненастоящести не предусмотрено ни в ком из Архива.

— Ты меня вообще слышишь? Ты ненастоящий.

— А? Извини. — Джек вопросительно смотрит на него.

Янто складывает пальцы пистолетиком и дважды стреляет Джеку в сердце. Тот дёргается всем телом, и диван под ним становится мокро-красным. Янто касается лужи кончиками пальцев, подносит к носу: кровь блестит и пахнет, как настоящая; непонятно, как что-то настолько реальное через несколько минут исчезнет. Как Джек снова и снова воскресает, не помня, как будто ничего не случилось, как будто Янто и всё, что он делает, каким-то образом менее реально, чем безумная виртуальная реальность Архива.

Он не знает, как оказался здесь, кто держит его, что происходит с его телом в реальности. Последнее, что он помнит, старое и расплывчатое — он ищет информацию о Клементе Макдональде, и Хаб привычно гудит вокруг него.

Он скучает по Хабу. Здесь есть копия, хорошая, почти идеальная, намного точнее Джека, и Гвен, и Оуэна, и Тош, — но Янто, близко знакомый с Хабом, столько раз убиравшийся в каждом закутке, замечает крохотные несоответствия, пренебрежимые погрешности в модели, которые, тем не менее, есть. Когда-то Янто нравилось, как легко этот мир выполняет его желания — именно та собака, о которой он подумал, появившийся за ночь пляж у моря прямо за окнами дома, настоящий пистолет из сложенных пальцев — а потом он понял, что просто все они ничего не значат.

Джек выгибается на вдохе, хватая ртом воздух. Янто смыкает пальцы у него на шее.

— Верни меня домой, — раздельно и монотонно говорит он, глядя прямо в глаза имитации, надеясь, что создатели этого места, кем бы они ни были, могут это видеть. — Верни меня к настоящему Джеку.

Виртуальный Джек, слабый после воскрешения, царапает ногтями его руки. Янто давит большими пальцами на трахею и отстранённо замечает, что диван снова как новенький.

Он уже не знает, зачем снова и снова убивает копию Джека. Иногда это служит как отметка нового дня, иногда — как наказание за то, чего настоящий Джек никогда бы не сказал или не сделал. В конце концов, это просто вносит хоть какое-то разнообразие; возможно, однажды Янто найдёт способ, результаты которого не исчезнут.

Экспериментировать на себе он перестал с тех самых пор, как проснулся после выстрела в голову в ещё более отвратительном настроении и с мигренью.

За стеной раздаётся цокот когтей: Безымянный вбегает через свою дверцу и бодает лбом колено Янто. Тот разжимает руки, позволяя телу Джека сползти на пол.

— Ну хоть ты хорошо получился, — сообщает Янто псу.

С собаками проще. Может быть, Янто просто понимает их хуже, чем людей, и потому неспособен отличить подделку.

Ероша мягкую короткую шерсть за ухом Безымянного, Янто мечтает, как однажды убьёт Джека, чтобы отвлечь, сядет с Безымянным в джип и поедет по прямой. Может быть, он найдёт край этого мира, и тогда что-нибудь случится. Может быть, он таки сумеет вызвать критическую ошибку и исчезнет, или исчезнет вместе со всем миром и этой несчастной копией Джека.

Безымянного, впрочем, будет жалко.

Джек садится, резко вдыхая, и удивлённо оглядывается.

— Ты заснул, — невозмутимо поясняет Янто.

— Мог бы и придержать, — фыркает Джек. — Безымянный, фууууу!..

Он со смехом уворачивается от слюнявых собачьих поцелуев во всё лицо, а потом вдруг дёргает Янто за ногу — и в следующее мгновение Янто приземляется на него, а в бок тычется влажный чёрный нос.

— Пойдём спать, — мягко говорит Джек.

И Янто кивает, потому что никогда в жизни не ответит иначе.


	3. Болезненная трансформация (PG; преслэш; Kingsman; 416 слов)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Автор**: Anaquilibria  
**Фандом**: Kingsman  
**Категория**: преслэш  
**Пейринг/Персонажи**: односторонний Гарри/Эггзи  
**Рейтинг**: PG  
**Жанр**: драма  
**Размер**: 416 слов  
**Предупреждения**: UST, сопливая пейринговая драма

Каждую ночь в этом белом месте — дружелюбной, но несомненно тюрьме, хотя Джинджер, его доктор, и уверяет, что ему просто нужно восстановление — Гарри снится один и тот же сон. Почти осознанный, на грани с реальностью; возможно, дело в том, что теперь его сутки регулируются искусственным белым светом и сливаются в одну смазанную полосу.

Он просыпается среди ночи, моргает в темноту и пытается пошевелиться, но не может. Сонный паралич, думает он и расслабляется, ожидая, когда остатки сна отпустят его — но вдруг понимает, что единственный глаз уже должен был привыкнуть к темноте. Гарри машинально дёргается и чувствует ответ тела. Сонного паралича нет. Что-то ограничивает его снаружи.

— Гарри.

Гарри изо всех сил напрягает зрение, но может разглядеть только странную белёсую пелену. Голос звучит ближе, и Гарри знает его, тянется к нему; он — что-то потерянное, но очень нужное, его выход отсюда, его дорога домой.

— Гарри. Проснись.

Гарри отчаянно рвётся, напрягается всем телом, и по завесе перед глазом проходит рябь. Воздух вырывается из него короткими паническими выдохами и сразу оседает на лице. Плёнка, внезапно осознаёт Гарри. Он завёрнут в пластик.

Он извивается внутри полупрозрачного кокона, пытается сдвинуться, каким-то чудом укусить и разодрать пластик перед лицом, но ничего не получается. Кто-то касается его лица, легко, едва ощутимо, и Гарри резко вспоминает, что будет дальше: руки исчезнут, и он снова останется один.

— Ты нужен «Кингсмэн», — настойчиво говорит голос, и Гарри вдруг колет неправильностью, когда незнакомое слово не вызывает в нём ничего. — Ты нужен всему миру. Ты нужен мне.

Гарри вбирает остатки воздуха для ещё одной безнадёжной попытки — и кокон вдруг рвётся на груди и горле, и на секунду Гарри кажется, что его вскрывают. Он не кричит только потому, что почти задыхается, царапается, освобождая руки, и человек, которого он по-прежнему не видит, осторожно, но сильно вырывает его из кокона.

— Всё будет хорошо, Гарри. — Голос затихает, отдаляется, и Гарри слишком поздно вскидывает руки. — Осталось совсем немного.

Взмокший и обессиленный, Гарри роняет руки. Он лежит в остатках кокона, и спине почему-то неудобно, будто простыня смялась складками, но когда он шеаелится, под ним что-то шелестит.

Гарри знает, что это, ещё до того, как чувствует пыльцу на кончиках пальцев.

Проснувшись утром, он не помнит ничего — но голос молодого человека, стоящего на пороге его комнаты, ему смутно знаком.

***

Время от времени Гарри продолжает видеть бабочек.

Поэтому, стоя на свадьбе Эггзи и Тильде, он не обращает внимания на прилипший к руке кусочек полупрозрачного шёлка; не нужно подчиняться галлюцинациям, думает Гарри, когда трёт руку, но шёлк только расползается, и до конца торжества Гарри тихо игнорирует тонкие липкие нити, всё крепче оплетающие пальцы.


	4. Пытки (R; гет; Kingsman; 534 слова)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Название**: Бенни и Джет  
**Автор**: Anaquilibria  
**Фандом**: Kingsman  
**Категория**: гет  
**Пейринг/Персонажи**: Поппи/Мерлин  
**Рейтинг**: R  
**Жанр**: общий, трэш  
**Размер**: 534 слова  
**Предупреждения**: безногая сабачька Мерлин  
**От автора**: пост-"The Golden Circle", Поппи уползла (просто потому что).

Когда-то его звали Хэмиш.

Теперь имя не вызывает в нём ничего: оно — остаток воспоминаний из прежней жизни, туманных, почти стёртых и неважных. Поппи зовёт его Джет, и кличка нравится ему рубленой краткостью; она похожа на его новые ноги — быстрая, лёгкая и резкая.

Джет не помнит и почему сопротивлялся Поппи в самом начале. В голове только отдельные картинки и обрывки ощущений: он первый раз просыпается в своём вольере, и ноги непривычно тяжелы: ниже колена — изгибы металла, сложные и опасно блестящие, и он бьётся и что-то кричит, пока за дверью вольера не появляется Поппи и от ног не расходится ослепительно горячий, выворачивающий тело разряд.

Потом Джет узнал, что так случается каждый раз, когда он не слушается: не ест из миски, не делает сразу то, что просит Поппи, даже если это что-то — догнать и свернуть шею очередному человеку, который её разочаровал. Особенно если. Впрочем, Поппи никогда не наказывала его без причин: говорила, это вредно для дрессировки.

«Иногда я хочу, — однажды сказала она. — Иногда я забываю, что теперь ты моя собака и я в ответе за тебя, и очень тебя ненавижу за то, что мы застряли здесь».

Из оброненных ей фраз Джет постепенно узнал, что раньше Поппи была не одна, жила в Камбодже и почти смогла исполнить свою мечту, и он как-то виноват в том, что ей это не удалось. Наверное, он сделал что-то, когда ещё был Хэмишем.

Как-то раз, когда Джет уже был послушным и Поппи хвалила его чаще, чем наказывала, она включила ему песню, из которой взяла его имя. Джету не понравилось; ему почему-то казалось, что он любил бы что-то спокойнее, тише и мелодичнее, но Поппи любила Элтона Джона, а значит, его любил и Джет.

Эта дурацкая песня его в итоге и подставила — вчера, когда Поппи, как обычно, смотрела по телевизору один из своих любимых фильмов, на этот раз «Капитана Фантастик», расстегнув юбку по бокам и раздвинув ноги, чтобы Джет вылизывал её. К концу фильма, когда Поппи стало достаточно, и её бёдра дрожали, а лицо Джета было измазано смазкой и потом, он вдруг спросил:

— Ты моя Бенни?

Поппи посмотрела на него тяжёлым от удовольствия непонимающим взглядом — а потом захихикала, вжала кнопку на своём кольце и смотрела, как Джет извивается на полу.

— И думать забудь, — сказала она, отпуская кнопку спустя несколько секунд, или минут, или больше, и морща нос от резкого запаха мочи; но в её взгляде была какая-то странная задумчивая мягкость, и Джет не получил оплеуху, когда, прося прощения, лизнул её пальцы.

— Джет! — Голос хозяйки выдёргивает его из полудрёмы.

Он осторожно приподнимается на матрасе, внутренне готовясь к разряду, если Поппи не до конца простила вчерашнее и сейчас накажет его за какую-нибудь ошибку. Но едва Поппи заходит в его вольер, Джет сразу чувствует, что она другая: напряжённая, но почти по-детски радостная, полная предвкушения.

— Знаешь, что это значит? — спрашивает Поппи, разворачивая к нему планшет, который держит.

На экране — золотой круг со вписанной в него повёрнутой «К».

— Нет, Поппи. — Джет мотает головой.

— Наша новая цель. Мы уничтожим «Кингсмэн», — говорит Поппи, сияя.

Нет, вдруг отвечает Хэмиш в голове Джета, и хотя за этим «нет» не следует электрошок и ноги Джета не роняют его на пол бессмысленным куском боли, оно пронизывает позвоночник, несгибаемое, неотделимое. Под цепким взглядом Поппи Джет кивает, не выдавая Хэмиша.

Джет верен Поппи. Но Хэмишу он верен больше.


	5. Перерезанная глотка (PG-13; слэш; Torchwood; 346 слов)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Автор**: Anaquilibria  
**Фандом**: Torchwood  
**Категория**: слэш  
**Пейринг/Персонажи**: Джек/Янто  
**Рейтинг**: PG-13  
**Жанр**: хёрт-комфорт  
**Размер**: 346 слов  
**Предупреждения**: упоминание пыток; боян-фик

Время от времени Джека всё ещё замыкает.

Каждый раз, когда он думает, что Год, которого не было, наконец остался позади, что-то случается, иногда совсем незначительное: голос прохожего, похожий на голос Мастера, брошенное слово, блестящий зажим Оуэна, брошенный где попало, — и поверхность воспоминаний взрывается, затягивая Джека на глубину. Впрочем, они всё же тускнеют, медленно и неохотно, и Джек знает, что рано или поздно снова будет в порядке, не может не быть, у него нет выбора.

Пока что ему приходится смириться с тем, что даже обычное утреннее бритьё напрягает его: за близостью лезвия к коже идут разрезы, боль и тёплая липкая кровь, заливающая грязный пол «Вэлианта». Он отказался от привычной опасной бритвы в пользу пластиковой безопасной, хлипкой и кислотно-зелёной, и несерьёзность оружия делает происходящее немного легче — хотя Джек знает, на что способна безопасная бритва в руках Мастера.

Рука Джека вздрагивает, но он даже не замечает, что произошло, пока мыло не начинает жечь две тонкие полоски в капельках крови.

Джек едва слышит звон упавшей в раковину бритвы. Едва заметные алые порезы расползаются во всю шею его отражения. Его руки намертво примотаны к телу.

«Видишь, уродец? — В зеркале за его спиной улыбается Мастер. — Уверен, даже ты можешь оценить искусство. Смотри, как это красиво».

— Джек? Джек, куда ты дел...

Дверь ванной открывается, и внутрь заглядывает Янто. Джек моргает, приходя в себя: бритва в раковине, брызги на зеркале, медленно обретающий осмысленность взгляд отражения.

— Ты в Торчвуде, Джек, — говорит Янто, плавно поднимая ладони. — Всё закончилось.

Сглотнув, Джек кивает, выдавливая привычную улыбку.

— Можно? — Янто указывает взглядом на его шею, и Джек снова почти механически дёргает головой.

Достав из шкафчика антисептик, Янто осторожно протирает порез и заклеивает пластырем. Джек вдруг чувствует вспышку стыда и злости на себя — развёл трагедию из царапины, Янто уже настолько привык, что даже бровью не повёл.

— Поцелуешь, чтоб не болело? — Он не узнаёт свой голос.

Янто улыбается краем рта и, склонив голову, целует пластырь — а потом правее, и ещё, и дальше, поперёк шеи Джека, и Джек, вцепившись в его рубашку мокрыми руками, подставляет горло, изо всех сил представляя, как закрывается под губами Янто рана, от которой давно не осталось и следа.


	6. Растение прорастает сквозь тело (NC-17; гет; ГП; 450 слов)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Автор**: Anaquilibria  
**Фандом**: ГП  
**Категория**: гет  
**Пейринг/Персонажи**: Северус Снейп/Лили Поттер-младшая  
**Рейтинг**: NC-17  
**Жанр**: общий, драма  
**Размер**: 450 слов  
**Предупреждения**: ханахаки!AU (что-то вроде того), далёкий постканон, Снейп уполз

Лили дрочит Снейпу быстро и технично, со странным интересом глядя, как кулак скользит по презервативу. На особенно удачных движениях Снейп хватает ртом воздух, коротко стонет; когда Лили изредка думала о чём-то таком, она никогда не представляла его громким.

Отлепив взгляд от члена, Лили рассматривает лицо Снейпа. Он красив, или, возможно, так ей подсказывает влюблённость: тонкий выразительный рот, рельефный нос и потому эффектный профиль, короткие идеально-чёрные волосы, седые только на висках и отдельными блестящими нитями сверху. В дурацкой хламиде старых магов — кто вообще сейчас носит мантии? — Снейп похож на маггловского священника, и что-то внутри Лили больно ворочается.

Раньше она любовалась им, как обычная влюблённая девочка, легко и радостно, игнорируя всякие «по всей видимости, навык вовремя убавлять огонь у вас отсутствует, Поттер». Сейчас же — после того, как она, девятнадцатилетняя, приехала из Кардиффа на каникулы к родителям и столкнулась в Хогсмиде со Снейпом; после того, как в конце концов, когда она, стоя в этой же комнате, надеялась, что Снейп поцелует её, а он расстегнул её блузку — Лили уже не знает, во что превратилась её влюблённость.

Она сглатывает, чувствуя, как где-то в груди царапаются тонкие ветки.

Во всяком случае, Снейп думает, что любит её, или что-то в этом роде, иначе ему бы не нужны были эти... встречи, чтобы перестать блевать лепестками тигровых лилий. Лили видела это один раз; так себе зрелище, хотя, конечно, не ей говорить. Снейп до сих пор не в курсе, что иногда она откашливает чёрные раскрошенные ветки — без единого цветка, поэтому она даже не знает, что это за растение, но в любом случае, Снейпу оно идёт.

Возможно, эта хрень до сих пор растёт в ней только потому, что иногда она представляет другого Снейпа — того, который целует её, удивительно красивый с закрытыми глазами, касается её осторожно; того, с которым они гуляют по Хогсмиду и говорят про последние исследования в зельеварении; того, первый раз с которым случается куда позже.

Снейп настоящий изгибается на стуле, едва не выдёргивает член из руки Лили, и белёсая сперма выплёскивается в презерватив. Опускаясь и вздрагивая, Снейп тяжело сглатывает, и Лили знает, что тигровых лилий в нём ненадолго становится меньше.

— Спасибо, — хрипло говорит он.

— Нафиг ваши спасибо, — безо всякой силы огрызается Лили. — Поцелуйте меня.

Она наклоняется к нему, стараясь не задеть ногой уже мягкий член, и целует так, как хочет, нежно, с закрытыми губами, гладя кончиками пальцев мягкую седину на висках. Когда она отрывается, Снейп смотрит на неё, и в его взгляде — что-то цепкое, дрожащее и страшное, но Лили наплевать. Ветки в груди теперь почти незаметны на выдохе.

Ночью, лёжа в своей спальне, она быстро трёт одним пальцем клитор, представляя, как однажды она приходит к дому Снейпа и обнаруживает того на кровати, опутанного лилиями, и лилии растут у него изо рта, и когда она целует его, он не просыпается.


	7. Синяки, царапины, прочие незначительные травмы (PG; слэш; Kingsman; 404 слова)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Автор**: Anaquilibria  
**Фандом**: Kingsman  
**Категория**: слэш  
**Пейринг/Персонажи**: Мерлин/Гарри  
**Рейтинг**: PG  
**Жанр**: драма  
**Размер**: 404 слова  
**Предупреждения**: сабачька Гарри  
**От автора**: в новеллизации "The Golden Circle" Мерлин и Джинджер из лучших побуждений и в качестве очередного стресс-теста привязывают Гарри за руки и ноги к двум лошадям; его мучений Мерлин долго не выдерживает, перерезает верёвку от ног Гарри, и вторая лошадь стремительно уносится вместе с Гарри в закат. А потом Мерлин обрабатывает его раны. Ня.

Гарри, которого знал Хэмиш, был бы в ярости.

Гарри-не-Гарри, новый и почти незнакомый, сидит на кровати рядом с Хэмишем, опустив плечи, и покорно подаёт вторую руку, когда тот заканчивает обрабатывать царапины и ссадины на первой. Запястья Гарри красные и местами ободраны верёвкой до крови — впрочем, он легко отделался, учитывая, что лошадь таскала его бог весть где и хорошо, что недолго.

Гарри едва слышно шипит от боли и напрягается, когда антисептик попадает на рваную кожу, но не выдёргивает руку. Хэмиш осторожно бинтует раненое запястье, как и первое.

Он поневоле думает, чувствует ли Гарри где-то глубоко внутри остатки доверия или привязанности к нему; до Валентайна, до этого странного чужого Гарри Хэмиш был относительно уверен, что Гарри любил его. Он хочет своего Гарри обратно — но этот, постоянно открытый и ласковый так, как раньше был только в отдельные, глубоко личные моменты, болезненно притягивает Хэмиша.

Гарри почти вскрикивает, и Хэмиш понимает, что сжал перебинтованное запястье слишком крепко — и что хочет сделать так ещё раз, уже осознанно, вытащить из Гарри болью звуки, которые раньше звучали редко и от удовольствия. Усилием воли он заставляет себя даже не думать в эту сторону.

— Почему ты это делаешь? — тихо спрашивает Гарри, будто читая мысли, но продолжает: — Ты должен быть моим другом. Ты не должен... чёрт возьми, пытать меня.

— Ты нужен нам, — отвечает Хэмиш, и во фразе, повторённой столько раз, уже нет никакого смысла. — Ты нужен «Кингсмэн». Нас осталось только трое.

— Это «Кингсмэн» сделал тебя таким? — Глаз Гарри коротко вспыхивает, и он встряхивает головой; его лицо покрыто мелкими царапинами. — Тебе нравится это? Может, вложишь персты, чтобы поверить, что моя боль реальнее, чем весь тот прежний Гарри целиком, которого ты пытаешься из меня выцарапать?

Хэмиш сглатывает горечь в горле.

— Я пойду, — говорит он, закрывая аптечку; других ран, требующих обработки, у Гарри нет, и растерянно машет рукой в направлении двери. — Джинджер ждёт меня у Текилы, с ним что-то странное.

— Ты называешь себя моим другом? — Теперь Гарри звучит устало и безнадёжно, но в ответ на явный вопрос Хэмишу приходится кивнуть. — У тебя стоит.

— Гарри... я... — «Мы были любовниками»? Отличное время, чтобы сказать, да.

Гарри трёт повязку — осторожно, чтобы не сместить.

— Я не уверен, что хочу вспоминать, — говорит он, и глубинный страх в его взгляде выметает Хэмиша за дверь.

Когда Джинджер предлагает посадить спящего Гарри на быка, Хэмиш едва удерживается, чтобы не поинтересоваться смертностью кандидатов «Стейтсмен», но соглашается.

Он не видит смысла искать, что не так, когда не так уже всё. Вернуть Гарри остаётся единственной простой и понятной целью.


	8. Протезы, механизация тела (G; слэш; Kingsman; 374 слова)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Автор**: Anaquilibria  
**Фандом**: Kingsman  
**Категория**: слэш  
**Пейринг/Персонажи**: Мерлин/Гарри  
**Рейтинг**: G  
**Жанр**: романс, драма  
**Размер**: 374 слова  
**Предупреждения**: пост-"The Golden Circle"

— Расстояние до цели — двадцать пять метров, — говорит Мерлин.

Гарри смотрит новым глазом на мишень. Автонаведение срабатывает безупречно; он совмещает холодно-голубую точку в поле зрения с яблочком мишени и стреляет.

Выстрел попадает ровно в цель.

— Успешное попадание, — комментирует Мерлин.

Гарри снимает наушники и защитные очки, в целом довольный сегодняшним результатом. Неплохо для первых месяцев использования нового глаза. Он избавил Гарри от бабочек, но фантомные боли иногда возвращаются, хотя сегодня хороший день. Пожалуй, можно раньше отправиться домой.

— Отличная работа, Гарри. — В голосе Мерлина слышна знакомая сдержанная теплота. — Домой?

Гарри кивает, одновременно вызывая интерфейс глаза и парой движений заказывая кэб до дома.

— Я поставлю чайник и выпущу Хэмиша, он скребётся в заднюю дверь. Переименуй несчастную собаку.

— Нет, — фыркает Гарри; предложение переименовать Хэмиша уже стало дежурным, и Гарри нравится думать, что Мерлина так же развлекает этот спор.

Он сглатывает, надеясь, что горло перестанет сжимать. Как будто в первый раз.

— Если хочешь, могу написать Эггзи, предложить заехать вечером.

— Не нужно, — отвечает Гарри, справившись с голосом.

Иногда он действительно проводит вечера с Эггзи, слушая его смешные и дурацкие истории, и с ним легко настолько, что, возможно, от него больше пользы, чем от всей терапии Гарри. Иногда — раньше, но и сейчас тоже случается, хотя намного реже — Гарри просто напивается и идёт спать, и на следующий день ему так плохо, что всё остальное отступает на второй план. Иногда он лежит, уткнувшись лицом в мягкую шерсть Хэмиша — недолго, потому что Хэмиш начинает ёрзать, лизать лицо и хотеть играть, и это тоже прекрасно отвлекает. Иногда он всю ночь разговаривает с Мерлином, пользуясь тем, что теперь Мерлину действительно не нужно спать.

И всё же Гарри чувствует, как медленно, очень медленно перестаёт нуждаться в голосе Мерлина. Его уже не раздражают несовпадения этого Мерлина с настоящим и редкие ответы невпопад — искусственный интеллект, даже разработанный самим Мерлином и с его же голосом, несовершенен, и теперь Гарри признаёт это, вместо того, чтобы злиться на внезапные разрывы в и без того тонкой ткани фантазии, что Мерлин жив, пусть даже бесплотный и во внутренней сети «Кингсмэн».

Впрочем, от одной вещи Гарри не собирается отказываться.

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит он, устраиваясь в кровати.

— Спокойной ночи, Гарри, — отзывается искусственный интеллект в его глазу и выключает свет.

Возможно, думает Гарри, почти засыпая, чем бы и где бы Мерлин ни был сейчас, он это слышит.


	9. Стежки или шрамы (PG-13; джен; оридж; 258 слов)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Название**: somebody mixed my medicine  
**Автор**: Anaquilibria  
**Фандом**: нет  
**Категория**: джен  
**Рейтинг**: PG-13  
**Жанр**: общий, фигпоймичто  
**Размер**: 258 слов  
**Предупреждения**: закадровая смерть персонажа

— Эй, вставай, пора выходить.

Магда разлепляет глаза в ещё тёплой ванне и видит в дверях саму себя, кое-как сшитую из кусочков, словно неудачный косплей на невесту Франкенштейна или Магдина первая лоскутная кукла с уроков труда, хотя даже та не была настолько косорылой.

Она садится в воде, и вода даже не плещется.

Чёрт, как тупо-то вышло.

— Что, вот так просто? — Магда выбирается на пол, которого не чувствует, зачем-то обматывается полотенцем, продолжая разглядывать вторую себя.

— Отбрасывать копыта? Ну... да? Не расстраивайся, дальше будет хуже.

— Господи, бля, ну у меня и словарь. — Магда надевает пижамку в собаках, лежавшую рядом на стиралке; всё лучше, чем полотенце. — Как ты так умудрилась?

Вторая Магда чешет шрам на шее, схваченный крупными чёрными стежками, как мультяшный.

— Ну вообще, это ты. Или мы? Или я? Ай, пофиг. Тут отрежем, там приставим, тут выпилим ненужное, на тебе не прям чтобы заметно, а на мне видно всё. По дороге увидишь. Идём.

На секунду Магде становится панически страшно. Она хочет забраться назад в ванну и проснуться второй раз, нормально; хотеть уже, впрочем, бесполезно, поэтому она думает о долинах смертной тени и прочих концепциях, до этого абстрактных.

— Не уверена, что смогу не бояться, — наконец говорит она.

Вторая Магда мрачно улыбается и машет левой рукой — белые, острые, сточенные до костей пальцы; интересно, что именно она сделала, чтобы получилось такое. Обычная ванная с плафоном тёплого жёлтого света вдруг становится темнее.

— Я бы сказала, у нас неплохие шансы.

***

Уже выходя, Магда вдруг хочет обернуться и последний раз взглянуть в зеркало, но вторая Магда быстро закрывает ей глаза, едва не отхватив ухо:

— Лучше не смотри.


	10. Хирургическое вмешательство (PG-13; джен; оридж; 312 слов)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Автор**: Anaquilibria  
**Фандом**: нет  
**Категория**: джен  
**Рейтинг**: PG-13  
**Жанр**: общий  
**Размер**: 312 слов  
**Предупреждения**: ниочёмка по мотивам "Русалочки"

— Но я думала, это магическая трансформация.

— Магическая и есть. Будь немагическая, ты бы сейчас на дне Свислочи даже не булькала. — Урсула, настоящего имени которой Настя всё ещё не знает, поправляет круговую пилу над её животом. — А сейчас баиньки.

Прежде чем Настя успевает возразить, Урсула хлопает ей на лицо маску, зажимает жабры — и наступает темнота.

***

Настя приходит в себя на крутом берегу недалеко от своей бывшей общаги, в том же платье, в котором год назад пошла на ту дебильную вписку. Выглядит оно, конечно, как и должно после года в воде, но, в общем-то, пофиг.

Она кое-как стирает грязь с пальцев ног — у неё снова есть пальцы ног, с ума сойти — вытирает руку о редкую траву и осматривается. Мокрая босоножка, одна; сумочка, из которой всё равно всё выпало по дороге, хотя Настя помнит, как зачем-то цеплялась за неё до последнего. Полный покойницкий набор, Урсула действительно знает своё дело: какая попала, такую и вернули.

Что важнее, в бедро упирается нож. Обычный мельхиоровый с завитушками на ручке, у всех такой есть, только конец тонкий и острый. Настя задевает им палец и по привычке ойкает, хотя кровь едва выступает, густая и холодная, Настя чувствует ледяной холод внутри как сеть, как металлический скелет с ног до головы, будто теперь она немного Терминатор.

Оглянувшись — кругом никого — она задирает юбку и встречается взглядом с тонким, едва заметным швом, опоясывающим тело чуть ниже пупка. Ноги как ноги, знакомые, с родинкой на коленке и шрамиком от падения с качелей.

Она отжимает мокрые волосы, разглаживает платье, прячет нож в сумочку и, пошатываясь с непривычки, идёт в сторону моста и стадиона, попутно прикидывая, кого ей жаль меньше всех; пока получается, что на всех одинаково наплевать, ноги на месте, она хочет к маме и коту, и восстановиться в универе, и вот кстати, на Вадима посмотреть, спросить, ничего ли ему, утырку, не жало, когда он не сказал про ещё пять своих друзей.

Да, пожалуй, Вадим подойдёт.


	11. Удар в спину (G; слэш; Kingsman; 321 слово)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Автор**: Anaquilibria  
**Фандом**: Kingsman  
**Категория**: слэш  
**Рейтинг**: G  
**Жанр**: общий, флафф  
**Размер**: 321 слово  
**Предупреждения**: пост-"The Golden Circle"

Гарри знает, что стал сдавать.

Это, в общем-то, неудивительно: на некоторые чудеса не способен даже альфа-гель, и умение ориентироваться в пространстве, оценивать расстояние, не промахиваться мимо цели уже, скорей всего, не будет таким, как когда он был Галахадом.

Эггзи всегда напоминает ему, что он отличный Артур, достаточно умён, чтобы вывести «Кингсмэн» из кризиса, достаточно гибок, чтобы финальный результат вышел даже немного лучше, чем был. Впрочем, Гарри подозревает, что на фоне Честера Кинга кто угодно будет смотреться хорошо — хоть предыдущий Артур, о котором никто толком ничего не знал, хоть он сам.

Он никогда не хотел быть Артуром и уж точно не планировал оставаться с этим титулом до конца жизни, но с каждой новой тренировкой, которые теперь недотягивают до тренировок агентов, понимает, что ещё немного лет, и от и без того редких совместных миссий с Эггзм придётся отказаться.

Гарри на секунду закрывает глаз, отгоняя тоскливые мысли, и концентрируется. Эггзи стоит напротив него, уже готовый к спаррингу, слегка улыбающийся и обманчиво лёгкий; Гарри уже знает, что пытаться скинуть с себя Эггзи, когда его бёдра фиксируют шею и плечи Гарри, не душа, но демонстрируя силу, бесполезно.

— Гарри, ты отвлекаешься, — с укором замечает Эггзи, и Гарри едва успевает блокировать удар.

Гарри не отвлекается. Он ошибается с оценкой расстояния до Эггзи и почти уверен, что Эггзи знает, но помогает ему сохранить лицо.

В хорошие дни у Гарри есть очень неплохие шансы против Эггзи. Сегодня день не очень, и через десять минут после начала — что само по себе неплохо, но ни капли не утешает — Гарри лежит лицом в пол, и Эггзи, сидя сверху, касается его ладонью между лопаток в символическом ударе.

— Круто, Гарри, — говорит Эггзи, тяжело дыша, и Гарри, уже мысленно разбирая ошибки, вдруг понимает: он пропустил Эггзи слева, со слепой стороны, просто потому, что не воспринимает его как угрозу, — и расслабляется, осознав это.

Лучше, в конце концов, проиграть в спарринге, чем выставить Эггзи из «своих», пусть даже и временно.

Если так посмотреть, горечь неизбежного поражения почти отступает.


	12. Одержимость или заражение иной сущностью (G; гет; оридж; 158 слов)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Автор**: Anaquilibria  
**Фандом**: нет  
**Категория**: гет  
**Рейтинг**: G  
**Жанр**: общий  
**Размер**: 158 слов

Каждый раз перед тем, как ложишься спать, нужно перекреститься.

Это — усечённый вариант того, что она запомнила от мамы; перекреститься и больше не открывать рта, не зевать, пока не уснёшь, а если не получилось, перекреститься снова. Она знает, что вряд ли к ней в рот во сне заползут невидимые бесплотные монстры, что это суеверие, но внутренняя необходимость сильна настолько, что проще считать это ОКР и подчиняться.

Всё будет хорошо, пока её губы сомкнуты, а в ночной темноте почти ощутимо светятся четыре точки креста на теле.

Очередной весной она встречает хорошего парня с прозрачно-голубыми глазами и лёгкостью, которой у неё никогда не было. Он остаётся на ночь, обнимает со спины, и она вдруг стесняется привычно сложить пальцы и поднять ко лбу, и думает: это только на один раз.

Утром он шевелится рядом с ней, просыпаясь, и его глаза другие, полные легионов, знакомых ей из зеркала, и пока внутри неё разливается холодный ужас, часть её думает: ну наконец хоть кто-то подходящий.


	13. Сожжение, термический ожог (G; джен; Kingsman; 361 слово)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Автор**: Anaquilibria  
**Фандом**: Kingsman  
**Категория**: джен  
**Рейтинг**: PG-13  
**Жанр**: драма  
**Размер**: 361 слово

За несколько дней до того, как в его белой комнате появятся двое незнакомцев, пахнущих дождём и порохом, у Гарри начинаются галлюцинации.

Он бреется, глядя в зеркало — не нужно быть гением, чтобы сообразить, что оно двустороннее, но другого нет — и первые несколько мгновений даже не замечает, как дрожит и плывёт отражение за его левым плечом.

— Гарри, — чётко, но с явным усилием, как через толщу воды, говорит отдалённо знакомый старик в очках и дорогом костюме. — Галахад погибнет, если вы его не вспомните.

Гарри отшатывается от зеркала, едва не сбривая подбородок, оглядывается, но в комнате только он один. За стариком проступают другие люди, полупрозрачные, тоже знакомые; у самого молодого из них вертикальный шрам через всё лицо, и сердце Гарри сжимает непонятной болью — а потом он замечает среди призраков себя, тоже в костюме и очках, и с чернотой вместо глаз.

Гарри страшно смотреть.

— Вы прекратили быть Галахадом, а следующий, — лицо старика кривится, — не прошёл испытание и не стал им полностью. Если вы не вспомните Галахада, то скоро он погибнет вместе со всеми нами.

— Я не понимаю, — отвечает Гарри, едва разжимая губы: он и так мог привлечь лишнее внимание, ещё новых визитов психиатра ему не хватало. — Что происходит? Вы — моё подсознание?

Он осекается, вдруг понимая, насколько безумно вступать в диалог с галлюцинациями. Ещё бы про духов Рождества спросил.

Глаза старика едва заметно расширяются. Не-Гарри рядом с ним продолжает просто стоять, невидяще глядя вперёд.

— Вспомните, Гарри, — повторяет старик, и когда Гарри моргает, всех их уже нет.

Гарри решает не говорить об этом Джинджер.

По ночам, засыпая, он вертит в голове имя: Галахад, — и ему кажется, что вот-вот он поймёт причину странного родства с этим именем, необъяснимого одним только знанием Артурианы, пока однажды в одну из таких ночей ему не снится взрыв, огромный, оглушительный, накрывающий его целиком — и огонь, и он открывает глаза под чей-то страшный крик, пока не понимает, что кричит он сам.

«Галахад мёртв», — отзывается в нём эхом.

***

Уже после всего, после Поппилэнда, после смерти Мерлина, после того, как Гарри увидел обгоревшие останки ателье, он вспоминает этот случай, и зияющая потеря раскрывается в нём.

Надравшись до беспамятства вместе с Эггзи, которому не может рассказать, он закрывает глаза, и погибший в огне Галахад зовёт его к себе.


	14. Порезы, травмы кожи, свежевание (G; слэш; Kingsman; 471 слово)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Автор**: Anaquilibria  
**Фандом**: Kingsman  
**Категория**: слэш  
**Рейтинг**: G  
**Жанр**: флафф  
**Размер**: 471 слово  
**Предупреждения**: расплывчатый постканон, Мерлин фоново уполз просто потому что

«Никогда не знал дружбы, — говорит Гарри, — никогда не был влюблён».

У Гарри есть воспоминание, размытое, в тёплых бликах и медовой дымке: ему меньше десяти, лет, что ли, семь или восемь, он раскачивается на качелях, взлетает всё выше, и рама гудит под ним. Он почти долетает до веток старой липы, тянется, чтобы коснуться, и вдруг срывается в полёт, рывок под ложечкой — и пустота, и Гарри успевает только выбросить вперёд руки, а потом полёт заканчивается, и Гарри пропахивает лужайку ладонями и коленями.

Кто-то сзади смеётся, — наверняка кузен Реджи с сёстрами — и Гарри осторожно садится на траву. Содранные колени отзываются новой волной боли, и, стараясь не сильно шевелить руками, он выколупывает из них мелкие камушки.

— Сильно ушибся?

Гарри поднимает голову. Мальчик на пару лет старше, которого он видел всего пару раз и родство с которым не может вспомнить — сын тёти Виктории? Гарри не уверен, — отводит его руки, осторожно поворачивает ладонями вверх и кричит сердито и высоко:

— Что стоите? Позовите ма!

У него болотные глаза и светящиеся золотые волосы, сквозь которые видны кроны лип. Он отряхивает ладони Гарри носовым платком и когда топот ног затихает, вдруг дует на расцарапанную кожу, и внутри Гарри всё обрывается, как будто он снова летит с качелей.

***

Гарри никогда не задумывался и не уделял особого внимания этому обрывку детской памяти; не уделяет и сейчас, готовясь пробежать по ребру бетонного блока, чтобы прыгнуть на соседний, как учит Эггзи. Сам Эггзи стоит сбоку, смотрит на него оценивающе, чем-то напоминая Мерлина, и Гарри вдруг надеется, что мокрые пятна на его майке не расползлись во все рукава.

Сейчас он — эксперимент Эггзи и Мерлина: Эггзи обкатывает на нём программу обучения новых агентов паркуру, а Мерлину, кажется, просто нравится наблюдать за страданиями Гарри. В любом случае, эти тренировки проверяют границы выносливости Гарри, его способностей и способности учиться, что самое важное, и это новое открытое ощущение ему скорей нравится, чем нет.

Он оценивает препятствие, — металлический турник между блоками, от которого нужно оттолкнуться, обойдясь без стекания по нему на землю, — отталкивается и бежит, цепляется за турник, перелетает вперёд, подгоняемый импульсом, ударяется ногами о поверхность...

...теряет равновесие и падает с блока, инстинктивно выбрасывая руки вперёд.

Чёртов глаз.

Эггзи тут же оказывается рядом с ним, подхватывает за плечи, помогает встать, хотя в этом нет никакой необходимости.

— Ты в порядке? — Между бровей Эггзи заломленная морщинка, уголки губ опущены вниз, а в глазах беспокойство.

Гарри неловко пожимает плечами:

— Всего лишь ободрал ладони. Ради бога, Эггзи, это не открытый перелом.

Эггзи фыркает:

— Хочешь пластырь с бабочками? У Дейзи есть.

Под смех Гарри он вдруг берёт его ладони — большие пальцы ложатся на точки пульса, и хотя руки Эггзи мягкие, а Гарри без проблем может освободиться, он замирает, надёжно обездвиженный, как будто снова за секунду до падения — и дует на них, и детское воспоминание настигает Гарри с удивительной ясностью.

Так вот что это было, глупо и взволнованно думает он, и Эггзи целует кончики его пальцев.


	15. Каннибализм/людоедство (R; преслэш; Kingsman; 434 слова)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Автор**: Anaquilibria  
**Фандом**: Kingsman  
**Категория**: преслэш  
**Рейтинг**: R  
**Жанр**: ебанина  
**Размер**: 434 слова  
**Предупреждения**: собственно каннибализм

Руки Гарри слегка подрагивают, когда он раскладывает еду по тарелкам. Рядом с ним Эггзи откупоривает вино; этот вечер — не первый в череде подобных, но по-своему особенный.

В основном, конечно, из-за бургеров. От Поппилэнда прошло неполных пару месяцев, и хотя Эггзи больше не дёргается при виде фастфуда и уже начал скучать по KFC, Гарри очень лестно, что именно с его помощью Эггзи перерабатывает этот опыт. Он поправляет два бургера на тарелках, скорее чтобы привлечь внимание Эггзи, чем из реальной необходимости — несмотря на то, что Гарри давно не готовил ничего подобного, они хороши: корочка слегка блестит, и Гарри почти чувствует, как расползается по лицу румянец от запаха горячего мяса со специями, рядом с которым чуть слышна свежесть салата.

— Спасибо, — говорит Эггзи, садясь напротив Гарри. — Хотя, честное слово, Гарри, не стоило так заморачиваться, я был бы рад даже Биг Маку.

Гарри вздрагивает: не только у Эггзи есть малоприятные воспоминания о бургерах.

— Ерунда. Раз уж это твой первый бургер после рекордного для тебя перерыва, он должен быть того достоин.

Достоин тебя, хочет сказать Гарри, но сдерживается, хотя, судя по тому, как Эггзи улыбается ему, коротко и смущённо, тот догадался. Умный мальчик.

— Ну что, Гарри, как этикет предписывает есть бургеры?

— Как будто никто не видит, — с совершенно серьёзным лицом отвечает Гарри и подаёт пример, сжимая и надкусывая.

Он не уверен, что выдержал бы дольше: сердце бьётся быстрее обычного, и хоть Эггзи не может догадаться, не имеет никаких оснований, есть так близко к нему — уже почти признание.

Чуть позже, когда их отношения разовьются ещё немного, Гарри действительно признается.

Пока что он смотрит, как Эггзи жуёт первый кусок со стоном, будто Гарри сполз к его ногам и отсасывает ему. Говядина действительно хороша, нежная, сочная и в меру жирная — но Гарри тоже с трудом молчит, когда на языке раскрывается жёсткое горьковатое мясо из его бургера.

Это вкус подтверждения, что всё хорошо. Что он жив, а кто-то — Виски — нет.

В бургере Гарри — последняя порция фарша, тайком увезённого из Поппилэнда; мясо не самого высокого качества, и Гарри давно так не мучился с обеззараживанием, но дело далеко не во вкусе. Это придаёт Гарри сил, гораздо надёжнее, чем беспомощное самоубеждение, что Гарри Харт — супершпион, а в последнее время ещё и отгоняет призрачных бабочек.

За разговором Гарри несколько раз ловит взгляд Эггзи, расслабленного и раскрасневшегося от вина, на своих покрытых жиром губах, и это как будто тоже немного признание, их общий секрет: особенность Гарри привлекает Эггзи, даже когда тот о ней ещё не знает.

Когда после ужина Гарри, лёжа в постели, закрывает глаза, он представляет, как Эггзи кормит его с рук, а в тёмных от желания глазах нет страха.

В конце концов, Эггзи любит оправдывать ожидания Гарри.


	16. Ритуальное убийство/самоубийство, жертвоприношение (PG-13, слэш, Torchwood, 372 слова)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Автор**: Anaquilibria  
**Фандом**: Torchwood  
**Категория**: слэш  
**Пейринг/Персонажи**: Лицо Бо (Джек Харкнесс)/Янто Джонс  
**Рейтинг**: PG-13  
**Жанр**: драма  
**Размер**: 372 слова  
**Предупреждения**: от канона остался только пейринг

Здесь трудно следить за временем.

Не то чтобы у Бо это получалось раньше — может быть, разве что очень, очень давно, когда он был человеком и отзывался на другое имя — но сейчас, когда вокруг ничего и никого, кроме холодной тёмной воды, гораздо проще совсем перестать считать. Это сохраняет остатки разума и света.

Другие мёртвые попадают не сюда, но Бо уникален. Остатки артронной энергии поддерживают в нём жизнь, но если бы не Янто, вода уже давно вытянула бы их. Любое тепло, любая жизнь растворяются в ней бесследно.

Бо нравится думать, что он слышит нежный, грустный скрип дерева незадолго до того, как Янто прыгает в воду, издалека заметный белым силуэтом. Он не светится сам по себе, но как будто отражает несуществующий здесь свет.

Янто молча машет рукой, подплывая к нему, и Бо настолько рад его видеть, что бесконтрольно обвивает всеми щупальцами сразу. С каждым разом он всё более бледный и усталый.

Он прижимается к губам Бо, выдыхает в них, и Бо заливает светом и золотом. По краям сознания перестаёт шуметь вода, и он вдруг вспоминает, как Янто морщит нос, когда смеётся, и как пахнут его волосы, и любовь внутри Бо становится плотнее и реальнее.

Янто носит ему артронную энергию единственным способом, при котором вода не может её отобрать: во рту, плотно сжимая губы и не глотая. Это должно быть тяжело, почти невыполнимо; здесь артронная энергия кажется чудом, невыразимым и спасительным, и если даже Бо пьёт её жадно и торопливо, чего стоит не прикасаться к ней человеку, которому гораздо страшнее.

Бо не в силах отказаться, а Янто не оставляет ничего для себя, и вода размывает его и его лодчонку, слизывает мелкие, незаметные кусочки. Однажды Янто снова обнимет Бо и уже не пошевелится, пустой и погасший, и Бо не знает, что случится потом.

В следующий раз он соберётся с силами и поговорит с Янто. Отпустит его. Бо старается не думать, что так же он обещал себе и в прошлый раз, и до него, и едва ли не с самой первой встречи.

Но сейчас Янто шевелится и с сожалением целует его: пора обратно.

— Назови меня, — просит Бо, не совсем понимая, где заканчивается он и начинается вода.

— Джек, — говорит Янто, и имя вспыхивает в нём чуждым этому месту светом, и ненадолго он верит, что у Янто получится их спасти.


	17. Самотравмирование (R; джен; оридж; 400 слов)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Автор**: Anaquilibria  
**Фандом**: нет  
**Категория**: джен  
**Рейтинг**: R  
**Жанр**: общий  
**Размер**: 400 слов  
**Предупреждения**: селфхарм, собственно

Катькина соседка по парте Лиза, дочка банкиров и самая красивая девочка класса, стала эмо и выцарапала маникюрными ножницами сердечко на внутренней стороне запястья.

— Оно отражает мой внутренний мир, — говорит она на перемене, обводя подживший рваный шрам гелевой ручкой с блёстками, чтобы родители не спалили. — Это было так ужасно больно, а любить вообще больно и всё такое.

— У Раммштайн есть песня, «Herzeleid». Горе, — отвечает Катька, но, кажется, что-то не то: Лиза смотрит на неё снова как на странненькую, и Катька делает вид, что перечитывает домашку по математике, хотя там однозначно всё правильно.

Дома Катька тырит ножницы матери и запирается в ванной. Может, это правда будет ужасно больно, надеется она, примериваясь и слегка нажимая кончиком лезвия на предплечье, и думает, что вырезать. Не сердечко же.

Последний раз, когда ей было больно — начальная школа. Отец забирает её после уроков, и недалеко от дома они встречают женщину с медленным сопящим бульдогом на поводке.

— Знаешь, Киса, — говорит отец, немного наклоняясь к ней, — как делают бульдоги? Они вцепляются и не разжимают зубы уже никогда. Сейчас как цапнет тебя.

Катька не реагирует: она привыкла к странностям отца, а бульдог старый и больной, чем он цапнет? Но женщина-хозяйка чуть не спотыкается:

— Мужчина, вы, блядь, пизданутый? — спрашивает она тоном тёток в поликлинике «вас здесь не стояло», и отец сразу как-то скукоживается, бормочет «извнте» и прибавляет шаг, волоча Катьку за собой.

Вечером они с матерью снова из-за чего-то орут друг на друга так, что у Катьки, невидимой в кресле и за учебником, закладывает уши, а потом у него начинает дёргаться глаз — верный знак, что сейчас он будет бить маму — и Катьке вдруг становится интересно, что выйдет. Она прыгает, ловит зубами его руку и повисает на ней. Маленькая тяжёлая и довольная собака.

В следующую секунду отец ревёт, а она летит головой в стену, и когда приходит в себя, отца уже нет.

После этого ей не было больно.

Она прислушивается к звукам за дверью — не спохватилась ли мама, что она отжала ванную — и жмёт на лезвие, выводя кривоватую дугу просто так. Ничего. Порез заполняется кровью, и Катька быстро напихивает под руку туалетной бумаги. Она тычет в него кончиком ножниц, и снова ничего.

На секунду она надеялась.

Вздохнув, Катька пририсовывает к дуге два зуба наподобие вампирского смайлика; кожа движется, ножницы соскальзывают, а один раз чуть не срываются вбок к запястью, но в целом для первого раза получается ровно. Подумав, Катька дорисовывает к смайлику остальную морду бульдога.

Во всяком случае, круче, чем тупые сердечки.


	18. Купаться в крови (PG-13; джен; Kingsman; 248 слов)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Автор**: Anaquilibria  
**Фандом**: Kingsman  
**Категория**: джен  
**Рейтинг**: PG-13  
**Жанр**: общий  
**Размер**: 248 слов  
**Предупреждения**: ниочёмка и боян

Внутри Гарри океан.

Океан тихо шумит в нём, сколько он себя помнит, и каждый раз, когда он засыпает, хоодная вода накрывает его с головой.

Всё меняется, как только Гарри засыпает в самолёте, первый раз после Поппилэнда, со спящим в соседнем кресле Эггзи.

С тех пор каждую ночь во сне он открывает глаза, и вода вокруг него светится тёмно-красным, медленная и пахнущая железом. Он опускается всё ниже, туда, где в темноте сияет белая церковь, и уже знает, что будет дальше, но хотя бы сейчас это его не беспокоит: его океан, даже отравленный, спасает его, обволакивая и замедляя мысли, и Гарри снова и снова смотрит, как его руки, найдя очередную жертву, беззвучно преодолевают сопротивление воды, что уже перестала быть водой.

Днём он ходит к психотерапевту; несмотря на смерть практически всех рыцарей и уничтожение главных баз, основа «Кингсмэн» цела, и Гарри мысленно делает ставки, кто восстановится быстрее, он или агентство. Конечно, никто из них уже не восстановится полностью, но иное — не значит худшее, считает Гарри.

Ночью после свадьбы Эггзи и Тильде Гарри, снова приземляясь на дно рядом с церковью, вдруг думает: что, если не подниматься наверх.

Он открывает рот, и тяжёлый металлический вкус обжигает язык, заливает желудок и лёгкие, но Гарри не нужно дышать; он — океан, часть океана, и когда вода внутри и вокруг несёт его ко входу в церковь, он первый раз спокоен: всё это принадлежит ему, он волен делать что угодно.

Когда он принимает обратно титул Галахада, он чувствует на губах соль красного океана, и океан смеётся в нём.


	19. Галлюцинации (PG-13; слэш; Kingsman; 433 слова)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Название**: like a moth getting trapped  
**Автор**: Anaquilibria  
**Фандом**: Kingsman  
**Категория**: слэш  
**Пейринг/Персонажи**: Гарри/Эггзи  
**Рейтинг**: PG-13  
**Жанр**: романс  
**Размер**: 433 слова  
**Предупреждения**: AU — WWW (свадьба? какая свадьба?)  
**От автора**: название стащено из "Irresistible" Fall Out Boy; фото бабочек — [орнитоптера крёз](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/2f/fe/5b/2ffe5b48339fa6a239c38db30162282c.jpg), [парусник Улисс](http://www.origins.org.ua/pictures/shutterstock_14871694.jpg).

В первые месяцы после Поппилэнда Гарри всё ещё видит бабочек.

Джинджер, теперь Виски, уверяет, что это нормально, и что его реабилитация и так идёт сравнительно хорошо. Это, впрочем, недостаточно хорошо для Гарри и для «Кингсмэн» сейчас, когда британский штаб всё ещё восстанавливается, а из активных агентов — только Эггзи, Текила и вызванные с пенсии экс-рыцари.

Так или иначе, Гарри почти привык к бабочкам и уже не отвлекается, когда на спинке стула его встречает махаон, или когда стаи вокруг нового, теперь круглого, стола напоминают человеческие фигуры, или когда на чёрный нос Хэмиша садится огромная павлиноглазка, а в следующий момент тот с радостным лаем пробегает сквозь неё.

В новом кабинете вместо газетных передовиц на стенах — тоже бабочки. Они, к счастью, не движутся: Гарри восстанавливает погибшую во взрыве коллекцию, одних ловя сам, других покупая онлайн.

Он осторожно двигает перламутровые крылья морфо авроры на расправилке, добиваясь нужного угла с тельцем, когда слышит сначала поворот ключа в замке, хлопок двери и, спустя пару минут, шаги Эггзи за дверью кабинета.

— А, вот ты где. — Эггзи бесцеремонно заваливается в комнату, не постучав.

Гарри поднимает голову, чтобы выговорить ему — бессмысленное предприятие, на самом деле, — и слова застревают в горле.

За спиной Эггзи подрагивают огромные, невыносимо реальные крылья орнитоптеры крёз, переливчатые, ярко-оранжевые с бархатными чёрными полосами и мазками золота.

— Что-то не так? — говорит Эггзи, бросает взгляд на ширинку, оборачивается, прослеживая направление, и крылья шевелятся вместе с ним, шурша в воздухе.

— Бабочки, — медленно отвечает Гарри.

Эггзи просто кивает.

— Сообразим сейчас что-нибудь на ужин или позже? — Он не смотрит на стол, но Гарри успевает заметить промелькнувшую в глазах Эггзи тень: он не любит смотреть, как Гарри готовит бабочек.

Гарри моргает, и крылья за спиной Эггзи исчезают.

— Через пару минут, — соглашается он, стараясь игнорировать неясное беспокойное чувство.

Странная галлюцинация возвращается ночью, когда они уже в постели и лениво обнимаются. Эггзи смотрит на него снизу вверх, нежно выписывает большими пальцами круги на запястьях Гарри, но яркие бархатные крылья лежат на белой простыне неподвижно, как будто Эггзи — ещё одна бабочка на расправилке, и только усилием воли Гарри резко обрывает мысль, едва она касается булавок и рамок. Одним перекатом он оказывается снизу сам, и Эггзи, просияв, седлает его, и крылья складываются за его спиной.

— Решил свалить на меня всю работу, — фыркает он и наклоняется поцеловать Гарри, запускает руку в волосы, несильно тянет за взмокшие кончики.

Прежде чем закрыть глаза и отдаться ощущению кожи Эггзи под ладонями, Гарри улавливает в стороне синий отблеск — и понимает, что от него на постель расплескались, с характерными чёрными каплями внизу, крылья парусника Улисса.

Как ни странно, против этого у Гарри нет никаких возражений.

Пальцы Эггзи дрожат, касаясь его лица, и всё остальное становится неважно.


	20. Серийное/массовое убийство (R; джен; оридж; 337 слов)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Автор**: Anaquilibria  
**Фандом**: нет  
**Категория**: джен  
**Рейтинг**: R  
**Жанр**: общий  
**Размер**: 337 слов  
**Предупреждения**: смерти персонажей

Она никогда особо не верила, что Бог ей поможет.

Тем неожиданней оказалась армия ангелов.

Она не помнит, когда первый раз увидела их — дрожащие бледные фигуры, которые она ночью сослепу приняла за свет из окна.

Ангелы подсказывали ей, как сидеть тише мыши и где прятаться в квартире, предупреждали за пару секунд до того, как в двери повернётся ключ, а в прихожей раздастся громкий мужской голос, толкали: беги! — в самый удачный момент, чтобы выбежать из дома и бродить неподалёку, пока эта тварь не заснёт.

Она думает обо всём этом, когда едет по знакомому с детства шоссе к дому, где уже много лет не была и который никогда на самом деле не был ей домом. Ангелы столпились на заднем сиденье, шелестят крыльями, светятся на краю взгляда, шепчут одобрительно.

Она никогда не будет в безопасности, пока есть он и его наследники, однажды сказала она ангелам.

Ты же понимаешь, что Богу он не очень нужен, ответили они, тебе нужно решить это самой — и подняли её с постели в полной темноте, обняли и повели, и белые крылья касались её, пока она одевалась, брала топорик для костей и садилась в машину, и сотни рук ласкали её, напоминая, что она не одна, никогда не одна.

Ключи после стольких лет подходят — она подозревает, что ангелы всё же немного вмешались, — а быть бесшумной в своей квартире она научилась давно. Ангелы уводят её от переставленной мебели, дверных косяков и разбросанных по полу игрушек.

Он, его жена и двое детей. Она знает, куда бить, чтобы вышло мгновенно. Ангелы сжимают её пальцы на тёплой, гладкой от времени рукоятке.

Он спит в её бывшей спальне, на новой большой кровати, и мягкий матрас гасит глухой звук. Его жена рядом дёргается, распахивает глаза — белки в темноте почти светятся как ангелы — но топорик уже опускается второй раз.

Вторая комната переделана под детскую, и там только один из их сыновей. Она едва не разжимает руки, дёрнувшись, когда тёплые капли попадают на ладони, но третий удар приносит ей свободу.

Ангелы расправляют крылья, целиком занимая пустую квартиру. За окнами наступает бледный серый рассвет.

Она садится ждать последнего.


	21. Монстр, превращение в монстра (R; слэш; Kingsman; 334 слова)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Автор**: Anaquilibria  
**Фандом**: Kingsman  
**Категория**: слэш  
**Пейринг/Персонажи**: Гарри/Эггзи  
**Рейтинг**: R  
**Жанр**: общий, драма  
**Размер**: 334 слова  
**Предупреждения**: каннибализм  
**От автора**: возможное продолжение [дня пятнадцатого](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850359/chapters/50066444)

Эггзи заводит, когда Гарри, отсасывая ему, демонстрирует зубы; иногда он просто открывает рот, играет языком с членом, и острые белые резцы поблёскивают опасно близко, но Эггзи дрожит далеко не от страха.

— Надеюсь, ты не собираешься закусить моим членом, — фыркает Эггзи, полуосознанно дёргая бёдрами вверх.

Гарри только улыбается. Эггзи уже в курсе, что он очень любит кусаться — легко, касаясь кожи языком, или оставляя тёмный синяк, или до крови.

— Извращенец, — ласково сказал Эггзи однажды, когда Гарри слизал его кровь с крайне довольным выражением лица. — А на солнце ты не светишься?

Гарри непонимающе поднял брови. Ну и хорошо.

***

Теперь Эггзи, тяжело дыша, думает, мог ли тогда предсказать, что застанет Гарри у холодильника, забитого мясом, тупо пошутит про фарш из врагов — а лицо Гарри вдруг дёрнется на долю секунды, и этого хватит.

Во всяком случае, после этого Гарри сам ему всё рассказал, не стесняясь, относясь к этому как к маленькой особенности. Пиздец.

Эггзи вспоминает все свои шутки про кусачего Гарри, и едва успевает развернуться, чтобы выблевать ужин в унитаз под стеклянным взглядом мистера Пикуля.

— Я понимаю, что тебе нужно время, — говорит Гарри по ту сторону двери туалета.

Мне нужно съебаться отсюда, думает Эггзи. Он всё ещё не боится Гарри — возможно, зря — но находиться рядом сейчас не может.

— Сегодня за ужином. — Он протирает лицо мокрой ладонью и открывает дверь. — Стейк. Это..?

Гарри бледнеет:

— Говядина, Эггзи. Я бы никогда не втянул тебя в своё... увлечение обманом, пожалуйста, поверь мне.

Эггзи медленно вдыхает и выдыхает. Гарри, больной ублюдок, растерян и растрёпан, ворот кардигана перекошен, вместо очков — повязка. Кажется, Эггзи вляпался, если даже сейчас боль Гарри отдаётся в нём.

— А от меня ты тоже хотел... отгрызть кусочек? — Эггзи нервно хмыкает.

Гарри молча закрывает глаз.

Они договариваются за следующий месяц снизить количество человечины в морозилке, пока её не останется совсем; Эггзи через тошноту внутренне убеждает себя, что мгновенно завязать у Гарри не выйдет. Гарри соглашается, разбитый и подавленный.

В начале ноября, когда в их доме уже несколько недель как водится только нормальное мясо, Эггзи находит в кабинете Артура маленький холодильник на сейфовом замке.


	22. Фобия, патологический страх (G; джен; оридж; 307 слов)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Автор**: Anaquilibria  
**Фандом**: нет  
**Категория**: джен  
**Рейтинг**: G  
**Жанр**: общий  
**Размер**: 307 слов

Лере пять лет, и, играя, она разбрасывает игрушки слишком близко к креслу, в котором работает папа.

— Кыш, — говорит он ей, улыбнувшись и оторвав взгляд от книги, и она радостно заползает в дом из покрывал и стола, чтобы не мешать папе.

Лере десять, и её лучшая подруга ведёт за руку новенькую девочку.

— Это моя лучшая подруга, — говорит она Лере. — Мы были вместе в детском саду.

Лера гуляет одна, пока они болтают, голова к голове у подоконника в школьном коридоре.

Лере пятнадцать, и она меняет дорогу до дома, чтобы случайно пересекаться со Славой из параллельного. Она выучила его расписание наизусть и знает, когда он ходит в столовую, чтобы быть там в то же время.

Однажды Слава ловит её у раздевалки, когда она надевает куртку, и Лера чувствует это странное ощущение, как перед выходом на сцену, волнение и радость одновременно: он догадался и сейчас пригласит её на свидание.

— Слушай, — неловко говорит Слава. — Ты это. Не ходи за мной, а?

Лере двадцать, и она собирает в папку на компе фото Кати, одногруппницы, в которую влюблена.

Иногда она представляет, как подходит к ней и предлагает выпить кофе как-нибудь. Иногда — чаще — она представляет, как они с Катей живут вместе, у Леры нет от неё ни одного секрета, но однажды Катя находит папку со своими фото, и её лицо становится таким же, как у Славы тогда в школе, сочувственным и немного испуганным.

Нет. Нет, этого не должно случиться.

Лере двадцать пять. Она не знает, что стало со Славой и с Катей, знает, что папы нет двадцать лет как, так ни с кем и не подружилась в новом городе и на новой работе и пишет в одном бесконечном файле истории о Вэл, которую любят все и которую никогда не останавливало слово «нет».

Она смотрит в зеркало, и отражение шевелит её губами: я не хочу тебя видеть.

Ну хоть у тебя вариантов нет, злорадно думает Лера.


	23. Изнасилование/сексуальное насилие; травмы половых органов (R; гет; ГП; 412 слов)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Автор**: Anaquilibria  
**Фандом**: ГП  
**Категория**: гет  
**Пейринг/Персонажи**: Северус Снейп/Лили Поттер-младшая  
**Рейтинг**: R  
**Жанр**: драма, сомнительный флафф  
**Размер**: 412 слов  
**Предупреждения**: упоминание изнасилования в прошлом

Лили, наверное, любит его.

Сейчас сложно сказать.

Снейп — Северус, блин, она так и не привыкла за целый год, что можно звать его по имени, или он просто всё ещё её стрёмный препод, что смотрел больными глазами издалека и ни разу не притронулся — сидит на диване, читает какую-то пованивающую сушёной травой книгу, распухшую от кусков пергамента и обычных принтерных распечаток. Лили поудобнее устраивает голову у него на коленях, и он гладит её волосы, сам, кажется, того не замечая.

Лили отвлечённо думает, новая ли это идея пришла ему в голову, или он всё ещё пытается найти способ вернуть ей магию, что, в общем-то напрасно: магия едва шумит глубоко внутри Лили, за плотно закрытой дверью, где её держит ещё одно упоротое изобретение Снейпа, гибрид фармацевтики и зельеварения, чтобы магия Лили не выжгла всё, что кричало внутри, всё, чего тогда касались те магглы, которых потом нашли изломанными от Круциатуса; папа обычно сотрудничал с маггловской полицией, но тогда пальцем не пошевелил.

Когда Снейп и Сметвик встретили её в Святом Мунго и предложили бледно-салатовые таблетки с немаленьким пергаментом возможных побочек, Лили брякнула: маленькие зелёные колёса, — и пока Сметвик моргал, Снейп первый раз на её памяти улыбнулся.

Колёса оказались отличные. Магией Лили пожертвовала без проблем — после того, что случилось, она перестала быть другом, расцарапывала всё внутри, хотела вырваться, иногда вырывалась, и Лили не помнила вообще ничего.

Как-то потом получилось, что из всех вариантов, включая одиночество, Снейп был самым безопасным.

Она бы так и думала, что у него просто не стоит, если бы однажды, без задней мысли вломившись в ванную, не застала его, чистящего зубы одной рукой и механически мнущего член другой; из-за резинки трусов торчала тёмная блестящая головка, и как только до Лили дошло, она метнулась за дверь, сползла по стене и расхохоталась. За дверью зашумела вода, и Снейп высунулся к Лили, уже, к счастью, в штанах и с мытыми руками, опустился рядом, и Лили икала в его плечо, пока не стало чуть лучше.

Перехватывая руку Снейпа и подсовывая её под ухо, слегка касаясь губами, Лили вспоммнает единственное фото тех магглов, которое увидела у отца, пока тот не спрятал от неё решительно всё — особенно её умилили кухонные ножи под чарами затупления для детей, вот честно, если бы она собралась кого-то резать, то точно не саму себя — и с нежностью думает о том, что для окклюмента Снейп иногда бывает слишком очевиден, и безопасность оборачивает её плотным непроницаемым коконом.

На кончиках её пальцев пробиваются едва ощутимые искры магии. Снейп улыбается, не нарушая уютного молчания, и её губы знакомо разъезжаются в ответ.


	24. Обморожение/переохлаждение/замерзание насмерть (G; околослэш; Kingsman; 319 слов)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Автор**: Anaquilibria  
**Фандом**: Kingsman  
**Категория**: околослэш  
**Пейринг/Персонажи**: Гарри, Эггзи  
**Рейтинг**: G  
**Жанр**: общий, драма  
**Размер**: 319 слов  
**Предупреждения**: закадровая смерть персонажа

Когда Гарри приходит в себя, ему холодно и мокро.

— Осторожно, сэр, — говорит приятный женский голос где-то над ним. — Вы в безопасности. Пейте.

Его губ касается соломинка, и со второй попытки Гарри захватывает её. Постепенно туман в голове и перед глазами проясняется, свет уже не кажется таким ярким, и Гарри медленно осматривается.

Он лежит в бело-зелёной больничной палате — как будто только вчера засыпал в больничном крыле »Кингсмэн» под звуки сердечного монитора, что становились дальше и дальше — и на него смотрит женщина примерно его возраста со строгим, но доьрым лицом и в белом халате, наброшенном поверх костюма.

— Добро пожаловать обратно в мир живых, Артур, — улыбается она, и, предупреждая вопросы, поясняет: — Я действующий Артур, и мы всё ещё в «Кингсмэн». Криокамеры Мерлина Пятого были доработаны, и у нас наконец появился надёжный способ вас восстановить и разбудить.

С теплом и уже привычной печалью Гарри думает о Мерлине, от которого даже не осталось тела, но который своим диким экспериментом всё-таки сумел спасти остальных.

— Вы останетесь здесь ещё на несколько дней, нужно убедиться, что ваше состояние стабильно, — продолжает Артур, протягивая Гарри планшет, изящную белую пластину, на которой от прикосновения Гарри сразу вспыхивает экран. — Здесь общая информация: история с момента вашей заморозки, преобразования в агентстве и так далее, но, может, у вас есть конкретные вопросы?

— Галахад Шестой, — сразу же отвечает Гарри. — Его тоже восстановили?

Лицо Артура темнеет.

— Двадцать лет назад, — осторожно говорит она, — агентство было в очень тяжёлой ситуации, финансово тоже; мы были вынуждены отключить криокамеры всех, кроме Артуров. Мне правда жаль.

Гарри медленно выдыхает. Недостаток финансирования помешал Эггзи выжить. Он не находит слов.

Он думает, пришёл ли Эггзи в себя, чтобы снова замёрзнуть, теперь навсегда, или так ничего и не почувствовал. На долю секунды он хочет обратно в криокамеру, но одёргивает себя: его разбудили, значит, он нужен «Кингсмэн».

— Тогда я хотел бы увидеть действующего Галахада.

Артур кивает и после бессмысленного обмена любезностями, развернувшись, выходит из палаты.

Гарри не помнит, как засыпает, всё ещё сжимая планшет.


	25. Рана от огнестрельного оружия, рана от стрелы (PG-13; слэш; Kingsman; 228 слов)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Автор**: Anaquilibria  
**Фандом**: Kingsman  
**Категория**: слэш  
**Пейринг/Персонажи**: Гарри/Эггзи  
**Рейтинг**: PG-13  
**Жанр**: романс  
**Размер**: 228 слов  
**Предупреждения**: боян

Гарри любит смотреть, как в Эггзи раскрывается нежность.

Не то чтобы ему не нравилась грубоватость Эггзи — очень даже наоборот, и член Гарри шевелится от одних только мыслей — но когда Эггзи снимает с Гарри повязку, которую тот всё ещё носит дома вместо очков, то становится... другим.

Эггзи осторожно проводит пальцем под бровью, обводит искалеченный глаз, и хотя Гарри не чувствует почти ничего, внутри всё равно что-то дрожит и замирает, успокоенное прикосновением.

Когда Гарри как-то раз поинтересовался у Эггзи, откуда такая привязанность, тот просто ответил:

— Ты живой.

И, потемнев:

— Мне часто снилось, как ты возвращаешься. Молча и с дырой в голове.

Гарри не нашёлся, что ответить, и просто подставил Эггзи лицо.

— Мерлин ещё не хочет зафигачить тебе супер-мега-киберпротез с кучей ненужной инфы на жкране, прицелом и самонаведением? Будешь как Терминатор. — Эггзи выдёргивает его из малоприятных воспоминаний.

Гарри хмыкает.

— Если обычный стеклянный удастся без осложнений, будет уже везение.

Эггзи издаёт неопределённое "мм", массируя его виски; он касается левого губами, там, где кожа покрыта сетью тонких белых шрамов пополам с морщинами, и головная боль Гарри становится чуть переносимее.

Следующим утром, когда Гарри, проснувшись, тянется за повязкой, Эггзи накрывает его руку.

— Чего я там не видел, — легкомысленно говорит он, но его взгляд осторожный и честный.

Наверное, так смотрел Маленький Принц, приручая лиса, вдруг приходит дурацкая мысль.

Первый раз за всё время после Кентукки Гарри не надевает повязку обратно, и от этого так легко.


	26. Укусы, рваные раны (G; джен; оридж; 617 слов)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Автор**: Anaquilibria  
**Фандом**: нет  
**Категория**: джен  
**Рейтинг**: G  
**Жанр**: приключения?.. :D  
**Размер**: 617 слов

Мама говорит: не выходи за калитку в середине дня, сосед выпускает собаку гулять.

Сосед — дядя Гена с вечно красным лицом, и его собаку, когда она не на цепи, Вика боится: эта собака — не как тётин йорк с длиннющей родословной и сложным именем, и не как их старенький мопс Занос, сокращённо Носик; она хмурая, тощая и ободранная, похожая на овчарку, и, кажется, не любит даже дядю Гену. Вика, во всяком случае, не любила бы, если бы её пинали сапогом в живот.

И Вика не выходит за забор до обеда, а потом середина дня кончается, значит, уже можно, дядя Гена посадил собаку на цепь, чтобы сторожила ночью. Или чтобы не сожрала весь курятник Марьстепанны, хотя в прошлый раз дядю Гену это не волновало.

Она идёт к калитке, чтобы наконец погулять — и, уже открывая, видит, как молча несётся на неё эта самая собака.

Вика помнит, что бежать нельзя, и закрывает калитку — она высокая, собака не прыгнет, наверное, наверное — уже почти отходит на шаг, когда пасть собаки задевает её руку на прутьях калитки.

Рука вспыхивает, собака трясёт головой, вмазавшись в прутья, а Вика медленно пятится, и писк застревает в груди.

Она приходит домой, молча несёт руку перед собой, и капает на пол кровью, и мама сначала кричит: почему на полу пятна, Вика? — а потом видит, и начинается суета, и из соседней деревни едет фельдшер, и папа ругается словами, которые Вике нельзя запоминать, ну да она и не запоминает, и слёз нет, и всё спокойно растворяется в тумане.

На следующий день она играет во дворе с Виком и показывает ему забинтованную ладонь: смотри, я сражалась! С Виком легко играется, он давным-давно её лучший друг, и рядом с ним вчерашняя собака — героическое приключение, а что она победила — так иногда герои проигрывают тоже, говорит Вик, и добавляет: но последнее слово всегда за ними.

Ночью Вик тычет её пальцем в бок, и она просыпается, и достаёт из-под подушки припрятанную папину зажигалку, у него их много таких, пластиковых, он не заметит. Она выбирается из окна, перелезает через забор, и когда они подходят к дому дяди Гены, Вик одобрительно кивает: собака на цепи, а вокруг будки и вытоптанного перед ней пятачка — некошеная сухая трава.

Глаза Вика сияют. Это и треск огня — лучше, чем день рождения, но Вика дёргает его за рукав: нужно вернуться, пока их не хватились.

***

Кто-то, как дядя Гена, заливает проблемы бухлом. Кто-то, как папа, курит. Одноклассницы Вики плачут под Токио Хотель, смазывая чёрную тушь: чем сильнее, тем круче, чёрные капельки — самый шик. Вика проблемы сжигает. Так они не возвращаются.

***

Последний год Вика как будто медленно погружается под воду, и между ней и всем остальным — метры воды, холодной и тяжёлой. В хорошие дни ей кажется, что у неё на ушах подушка, а всё вокруг слишком яркое и слишком далёкое одновременно; это как такое странное состояние за пару секунд до обморока.

Она ненавидит свою работу, и бабушатник, который снимает, и апатию, которую чувствует почти постоянно, но чем дальше под воду, тем больше ей пофиг.

Когда через пофигизм прорывается желание жить, Вика понимает, что просто смыть таблетки в унитаз — чтобы под водой оказались они, а не она, чёрт, это забавный поворот — плохая идея, и медленно сбавляет дозировку.

Сегодня последний день, и она радостно удаляет из телефона все будильники с напоминаниями.

Она ложится спать в предвкушении чего-то хорошего, как будто она ближе к поверхности, и через воду проглядывает солнце.

Через сколько-то дней её будят знакомым тычком пальца в бок.

— Мне было тесно, — без обвинения говорит Вик, сидя на полу рядом с её кроватью.

— Я должна была попытаться. — Она шмыгает носом, с ужасом понимая, что сейчас разревётся, как двадцать лет назад, но Вик подносит ладонь к её лицу, и от одного тепла слёзы высыхают.

— Друзья? — спрашивает Вик, протягивая ладонь.

— Друзья, — отвечает она, сжимает его руку, и ей наконец-то тепло.


	27. Удушение/повешение (NC-17; слэш; Kingsman; 428 слов)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Автор**: Anaquilibria  
**Фандом**: Kingsman  
**Категория**: слэш  
**Пейринг/Персонажи**: Мерлин/Эггзи, упоминания мерлихада и хартвина  
**Рейтинг**: NC-17  
**Жанр**: околороманс  
**Размер**: 428 слов  
**Предупреждения**: breathplay; таймлайн — между "Secret Service" и "Golden Circle"

Доверие Эггзи трудно заслужить.

Как оказалось, лучший способ — довериться самому, и для Хэмиша это удивительно легко: вне зависимости от того, доверяет ему Эггзи или нет, Эггзи в первую очередь надёжен.

Как-то так, наверное, он и оказался здесь и сейчас, думает Хэмиш, когда Эггзи, до конца опустившись на его член, шевелит бёдрами — ах, чёрт, как хорошо — и осторожно накрывает ладонями горло Хэмиша. Во рту становится сухо, и Хэмиш безрезультатно сглатывает; пальцы на шее чуть сжимаются.

— Двигайся, — беззвучно говорит он, и, вернув голос, повторяет: — Двигайся.

— Да, Мерлин, сэр, — нахально подмигивает Эггзи, поднимается и опускается, сжимая член Хэмиша.

Обращение заводит сильнее, чем Хэмиш готов это признать, и он очень хочет в ответ назвать Эггзи Галахадом — но лучше не стоит. Вряд ли Хэмиш сейчас лежал бы под Эггзи, если бы Гарри был жив. Вряд ли Эггзи сейчас сидел бы на его члене, если бы Гарри был жив.

Руки Эггзи давят на шею чуть сильнее, и когда все мысли исчезают, меняясь на предвкушение и инстинктивный страх, Хэмиш сразу вспоминает, зачем ему это нужно. Он коротко стонет, непроизвольно дёргает бёдрами вверх, в Эггзи, и тот, получив одобрение, сжимает пальцы уже по-настоящему, находя ритм, вращая бёдрами на спуске и сам же вздрагивая.

Хэмиш наконец-то делает, что хотел: отдаётся черноте по краям зрения, выгибается под Эггзи, цепляется руками за простыню, подбирает ноги и толкается вверх, сбивая Эггзи с ритма, и большие пальцы гладят его шею, а Эггзи смотрит на него как в первый раз, диковато улыбается, удерживаясь на нём, удерживая его в себе, и жмёт сильнее — но не слишком, только продлевая удовольствие.

Он закрывает глаза, поддаваясь белому шуму в ушах, и следующее, что осознаёт — как сжимает ноги, напрягается, застывая, и беззвучно открывает рот, но вдох не случается, и ослепляющее удовольствие уносит его в темноту.

Когда он приходит в себя, его шея смазана чем-то блаженно прохладным, опавший член чист, а Эггзи стирает остатки семени с его живота.

Эггзи молча смотрит на Хэмиша, а потом выдаёт:

— Это было пиздец горячо.

Хэмиш хочет рассмеяться, но горло этого не оценит, и он ограничивается хмыканьем.

Эггзи слезает с кровати и собирает со стула брюки и трусы — сомнительное нечто с огромным «Calvin Klein» на резинке, и в этом он ходит под костюмом, Гарри бы нашлось что сказать — стоп.

— Далеко собрался?

Эггзи удивлённо оборачивается. Хэмиш хлопает ладонью рядом с собой — и Эггзи замирает, а потом напряжение вдруг вытекает из его тела как-то разом, и по лицу медленно расползается улыбка, как та, краешек которой Хэмиш уловил ещё давно, дёрнув привод вполне рабочего парашюта Эггзи.

Во сне Эггзи закидывает на него ногу, и, полусонно придвигаясь ближе, Хэмиш первый раз верит, что всё это может сработать.


	28. Истощение, голод (G; джен; оридж; 484 слова)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Автор**: Anaquilibria  
**Фандом**: нет  
**Категория**: джен  
**Рейтинг**: G  
**Жанр**: общий  
**Размер**: 484 слова

«Макдональдс» вкусно пахнет.

Она проходит мимо него, не бросая взгляд, спускается в переход, где запах картошки и гамбургеров теряется в запахе увядающих цветов, шавермы и мокрых ручьёв на полу после недавнего дождя.

Желание есть приходит к ней в метро на середине дороги домой: в животе громко урчит, и она краснеет, и прижимает сумку на коленях плотнее, хотя объективно всем пофиг, да и за шумом в тоннеле ничего не слышно. На следующей остановке рядом с ней плюхаются два парня, раздвигают ноги, отжимая добрую половину её сиденья; один из них держит ведёрко вонючих начос из кинотеатра неподалёку, хрустит и только ржёт, когда другой тоже запускает руку:

— Эй, хорош! Ты своё уже сожрал!

Он задевает её локтём, и она вдруг чувствует себя просто уставшей и голодной. Мысли о том, что дома есть еда, не помогают.

Дома после обеда — нормального, блин! — она убеждает себя, что макдачечная ей не сдалась, и что фитнес-приложение тоже не оценит внепланового бургера, и картошки, и соуса... так, стоп. Лишние несколько тысяч шагов по холодному мокрому городу ей тоже не понравятся, кстати.

Ночью, залипая в телефон, она гуглит цены и мысленно прикидывает, что хочет.

***

Когда о чём-то таком заходит разговор, она говорит, что фастфуд объединяет всех, и что это отличная проверка людей в одежде на заказ на адекватность — не морщить нос от перспективы снизойти до пластиковых подносов, стаканов с колой и приунывшего салата, выпадающего из бургеров.

Самой себе, устраивая пальто на наиболее чистом с виду стуле, она говорит: ну ёб твою мать, золотко, рядом ещё три кофейни, одна пекарня и один ресторанчик с претензией, и если ты хочешь пожрать, то любой из этих вариантов лучше макдака. Не говоря уже о том, что бургеры, конечно, надо есть, будто никто не смотрит, но для неё это — держать обеими руками, завернув плечи вперёд, и грызть быстро, как три дня некормленая, и одежда мешает ей, тонкие шерстяные брюки выражают неодобрение всем своим видом, а пиджак просто не создан для людей с её осанкой, и людей в забегаловках, и господи, что она здесь делает.

Сметя в себя весь поднос, она наконец чувствует себя в безопасности.

Несколько лет назад такой день был бы хорошим — раз в месяц на остаток стипендии она отправлялась сюда, осторожно выбирая, что хочет, и почти всегда просто хотела есть; котлеты с усилителями вкуса и слишком солёная картошка в любом случае были радостнее макарон на обед и тонких бутербродов на всё остальное.

Задним умом, конечно, сразу стало понятно, что рефлекс вышел отличный.

Она комкает обёртки и салфетки, педантично упаковывает в пустой стакан, прислушивается к себе — теперь веришь, что всё хорошо? ну молодец, блядь, разобрались — и, во всяком случае, хотя бы больше не уверяет себя, что это последний раз, что она больше не будет факапить здоровое питание, что справится с этим остатком прежней жизни.

Относя поднос с мусором к урне, она в последний момент огибает чувака, который ухмыляется, глядя сначала на её поднос, потом на её задницу, и представляет, как втыкает ему в глаз соломинку.

Становится немного лучше.


	29. Воскрешение/превращение в зомби; труп, вскрытие трупа (R; джен; Kingsman; 511 слов)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Автор**: Anaquilibria  
**Фандом**: Kingsman  
**Категория**: джен  
**Пейринг/Персонажи**: Гарри, Мерлин  
**Рейтинг**: R  
**Жанр**: непоймичто  
**Размер**: 511 слов  
**Предупреждения**: лайт-фьюжн с "Fallen London"

Гарри узнаёт, что Мерлин выжил во взрыве, когда «Стейтсмен» находят тело.

У него были шансы выжить, если бы его нашли сразу же. Если бы Гарри — сам, чёрт задери, переживший выстрел в голову! — догадался вернуться и проверить.

Гарри не говорит об этом Эггзи.

Пользуясь его отлётом в Швецию, Гарри устраивает перевозку тела Мерлина в особняк Артура, исключённый со всех карт и баз «Кингсмэн» и потому уцелевший; Гарри сам знает о нём только потому, что когда-то, когда они с Честером ещё не разошлись во мнениях, он часто приезжал туда, иногда один, иногда с Мерлином.

Впрочем, то, что действительно важно, находится глубоко под землёй.

Гарри старается прогнать сомнения, когда спускается с телом Мерлина на руках вниз, по гулким каменным коридорам и неровным ступеням, к единственной комнате, ради которой создавался весь особняк и его подземелье. Честер не распространялся, откуда она взялась, возможно, и сам не знал; он посвятил Гарри и Мерлина в тайну только потому, что хотел, чтобы после его смерти Мерлин провёл ритуал, а Гарри ему помог, но сейчас Честер, предавший их, надёжно мёртв, и Мерлин мёртв тоже, и Гарри остался один, не маг, не священник и даже не нашедший Грааль.

Он всё равно должен хотя бы попытаться.

Гарри опускает тело Мерлина перед алтарём с полукруглой выемкой для жертв и кладёт туда его голову. Шкафы с инструментами — единственная современная вещь здесь, и Гарри сжимает в руке лёгкий блестящий топор.

Он не знает, сколько времени проводит за работой, без еды, изредка глотая затхлую сладковатую воду из колодца — единственное, что можно. Посреди процесса ему вдруг приходит в голову, что единственное его качество, которое мог бы сейчас одобрить Честер, — навыки таксидермии, и Гарри упирается лбом в холодные камни алтаря, вздрагивая то ли от беззвучного смеха, то ли от слёз.

Он сбрасывает внутренности Мерлина в колодец.

Кожа Мерлина лежит в форме, и близость финала успокаивает, но нужно продержаться ещё немного. Гарри льёт в форму густой медовый воск, будто светящийся сам по себе, и обжигает почти все пальцы. Внутрь вдоль всего тела ложится фитиль.

Портновские навыки прививаются каждому агенту «Кингсмэн», и швы на Мерлине аккуратные, и руки Гарри не дрожат, а бабочки не мешают — вряд ли в этом месте вообще могут быть бабочки, пусть даже выдуманные. С предельной аккуратностью Гарри возвращает на место голову и глаза; те вплавляются в воск почти мгновенно, сразу же под его пальцами. Значит, всё хотя бы идёт как нужно.

Закончив последний шов, Гарри отступает, окидывая Мерлина взглядом: швы расчерчивают его тело, но часть из них заживёт, а часть не будет видна под одеждой, хотя, скорей всего, ему придётся перейти на высокие воротники.

Остаётся только зажечь.

Гарри набирает последнюю чашу из колодца. Отпить удаётся не сразу, но он — Галахад, он прошёл так далеко, и по краям зрения мягкий прохладный туман. Он наклоняется над Мерлином и целует его, вливая в безжизненный рот воду, и выдыхает следом, и его лёгкие как будто схлопываются — но это длится всего секунду.

А потом Мерлин делает вдох.

Его взгляд — не совсем его, но он привыкнет, а Гарри тем более.

— С возвращением... Гавейн, — говорит Гарри, и Мерлин, чьё имя вместе со многим, многим другим пришлось пожертвовать, улыбается почти так же, как раньше.


	30. Казнь (PG-13; джен; Kingsman; 466 слов)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Автор**: Anaquilibria  
**Фандом**: Kingsman  
**Категория**: джен  
**Пейринг/Персонажи**: Эггзи, Мерлин  
**Рейтинг**: PG-13  
**Жанр**: общий, околодрама  
**Размер**: 466 слов  
**Предупреждения**: смерть второстепенного персонажа

Лифт медленно ползёт вниз.

Эггзи странно спускаться в нём без Гарри. Он осматривается по сторонам, будто надеясь найти какую-то подсказку, зачем Мерлин вызвал его на третий день после — после всего. Его будущее в «Кингсмэн» ещё не решено, но это сейчас волнует его меньше всего: в любом случае, он не жалеет, что не выстрелил в Джей Би, пусть даже и холостыми, с такого расстояния они всё равно разнесли бы ему голову.

О том, что было потом, Эггзи старается просто не думать.

Лифт подъезжает к площадке с поездом, и, облегчённо выдохнув, Эггзи хочет было сойти — но тот не останавливается и едет ниже.

— Что за... — начинает Эггзи.

— Всё в порядке, — отражается откуда-то от стен усталый голос Мерлина. — Ты опускаешься на уровень ниже.

— Предупреждал бы.

Лифт наконец останавливается на выходе в тусклый покрашенный зелёной больничной краской коридор, который так отличается от всего остального, что Эггзи мнётся на ковре.

— Последняя дверь по коридору, — говорит Мерлин.

***

Первое, что видит Эггзи, когда входит, — Артура, сидящего на стуле посреди комнаты.

— Стучать вы, Гэри, до сих пор не научились, — легко замечает он, и у Эггзи темнеет в глазах, но чужая рука сжимает его плечо.

— Всё под контролем, — говорит Мерлин, и пока Эггзи формулирует цензурное и относительно вежливое «под каким контролем, Артур выжил, а ты тут стоишь спокойный», продолжает: — Как ты, возможно, мог догадаться, это твоё последнее испытание. За спасение мира Круглый Стол решил дать тебе вторую попытку.

— Какого хера?

Вот и относительная вежливость. Впрочем, Эггзи всё равно не знает, что может сделать, если даже грёбаное спасение мира недостойно «Кингсмэн». Возможно, делать и доказывать уже не надо ничего.

Он вдыхает и выдыхает.

— Извините, сэр. — Мерлин коротко кивает, не обращая внимания на поджавшего губы, но почему-то молчаливого Артура. — В чём заключается моё задание?

— Как ты мог заметить, Честер Кинг выжил, — говорит Мерлин. — Предположения?

— Митридатизм? — навскидку брякает Эггзи, вспоминая отбор.

— Именно. Поэтому сейчас у нас на руках есть живой предатель, причём бывший в титуле Артура. Для «Кингсмэн» предательство непростительно, а для короля — невообразимо. Это первый такой случай, и с тем, что я сейчас попрошу тебя сделать, Круглый Стол согласился единодушно.

Мерлин достаёт из кобуры на поясе пистолет и протягивает Эггзи. Холодея, тот принимает его; только сейчас Эггзи замечает тонкие едва блестящие наручники, которыми руки Артура прикованы к подлокотникам, и поневоле восхищается: наверное, Гаррм тоже умел сидеть так расслабленно, будучи приклванным к стулу.

Гарри. Гарри. Эггзи берёт пистолет и привычно игнорирует тупую боль.

— Убейте Честера Кинга, — говорит Мерлин.

Эггзи вдруг чувствует себя странно легко, и внутри начинает пузыриться смех. Как будто убийство людей и животных — не разные вещи.

Он направляет пистолет на Артура. Весит точно не как холостые.

— Мне очень жаль, что такое, как ты, станет агентом. — Артур спокойно смотрит прямо ему в глаза.

Эггзи пожимает плечами и стреляет.

— Всё, — говорит он Мерлину, возвращая пистолет; Мерлин смотрит на него странно. — Что?

Тот качает головой.

— Добро пожаловать в «Кингсмэн», Галахад.


	31. День свободного выбора (PG-13; джен; оридж; 425 слов)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Автор**: Anaquilibria  
**Фандом**: нет  
**Категория**: джен  
**Рейтинг**: PG-13  
**Жанр**: общий, драма  
**Размер**: 425 слов  
**Предупреждения**: селфхарм

Мечты нужно визуализировать, тогда они сбудутся, думает Лиля, ставя на обои компа девушку с идеальной внешностью — она даже не помнит её имя, какая-то модель, наверное. Девушка смотрит на Лилю, изящно держа одну руку на тонкой талии и как бы говорит: я есть, значит, и ты сможешь.

Спустя полгода с фейсбилдингом, шейпингом несколько раз в неделю и умным приложением для подсчёта кбжу Лиля не становится к ней ближе, хотя и влезает в старое платье с выпускного. Платье подчёркивает её живот и опасно натягивается на попе, и, вспоминая себя беззаботную и радостную, страшно гордую удачным платьем, Лиля удивляется, где были её глаза, она же уродина в нём и тогда наверняка была.

Чтобы яснее дать понять вселенной, чего она хочет, Лиля распечатывает пару своих фоток и подборку со своей закрытой доски в Пинтересте. За час с ножницами и клеем она собирает, как в детстве, аппликацию: своя голова, грудь с одной фотки, бёдра с другой, красивые кисти рук — с третьей, и так далее, и тому подобное; в результате получается тот ещё монстр Франкенштейна, но Лиля видит на нём очертания мечты, и хрусткий, слегка заляпанный клеем коллаж селится на стене рядом с кроватью.

Ещё через год Лиля понимает, что то, что она хочет, может сделать только пластический хирург.

Однажды, раздевшись перед зеркалом, она размечает себя карандашом для глаз — мечтать так мечтать. Изящные кривые на щеках, где должны быть скулы. Овалы на боках, где нужна талия. Круги вокруг сосков и лучи от них, как прицел, где нужно разрезать и увеличить. Яростно заштрихованные «ушки» на бёдрах, где должны быть плавные изгибы. Перечёркнутый живот, где плохо всё.

Онатчувствует себя почти законченной, как бабочка в уютном коконе за пару минут до освобождения, пока карандаш не смывается в ванной.

И на следующий день она думает: немного денег есть, остальные возьму в кредит, в конце концов, я так долго шла к мечте, должен же быть и конец пути, — и внутри неё беспокойный, предвкушающий зуд, и неровные линии карандашом для глаз встают в воображении, и она вытряхивает из упаковки в ванной свежее сменное лезвие, чтобы теперь точно никуда не стёрлись, чтобы прийти и сразу показать, что она хочет.

Зуд внутри стихает, и линии горят, впечатываясь в неё, ползут и плавятся, подтекая кровью, но это не страшно: заживут, глааное — не поддаваться желанию дорезать толстые, дрожащие ноги до жира и выгрести самой, она и ранки обдирает раньше времени, и прыщи расковыривает, руки не для скуки.

После выходных случается Хэллоуин, и ровно по линиям она раскрашивает лицо чёрным и белым, наряжается, пряча под слоями цветастой ткани неудачные ноги и живот, и все соглашаются, что из неё получилась отличная Санта Муэрте.


End file.
